


Rocco and Derrick go to Hollywood

by SharpSlurpee1992



Category: Mega64
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpSlurpee1992/pseuds/SharpSlurpee1992
Summary: Rocco Botte and Derrick Acosta pitch a movie to JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof.
Relationships: Rocco Botte/Derrick Acosta





	Rocco and Derrick go to Hollywood

Rocco Botte starts his day out like any other, checking his Twitter account for toy updates for a solid hour and putting on a Little Ceasars Hoodie and jean shorts. Some people say that makes him look like a retarded child with down syndrome, but what they don't realize is that this is Rocco's world, and we are the retards living in it.

Rocco Botte is about to pitch his dream movie to JJ Abrams and Bad Robot so they can produce it. He thinks JJ Abrams is the most epicest filmmaker, better than those other assholes like Kubrick and Welles.

On his way out, Rocco is halted by Derrick. Derrick tells Rocco he will put aside all differences between the two, if it means critical acclaim and worldwide fame for the group. Garrett watches over the studio, while Shawn is getting an SSJ2 Vasectomy, which consists of transforming the penis from a long shaft sticking out to a pure and simple pee hole with precise medical manipulation.

Rocco and Derrick stop by an iHop for some freshly cooked waffles before embarking on the drive of a lifetime from San Diego to Los Angeles, a whole 2 hours of driving. Derrick puts his head on Rocco's wide and rubbery shoulder, Rocco peeks over.

"Wake me up when we get there, my Rockman." Derrick tells Rocco with a seductive gaze into Rocco's stoic expression of aloofness.

The two California-Crossed lovers end up at the parking lot of Bad Robot

"Time to wake up buddy!" Rocco tells Derrick leaning on his shoulder.

"My underpants are wet and sticky, I must have had a wet dream." Derrick says.

They both get out of the car and into the building. They run in with a secretary at the reception.

"Bad Robot Productions, how may I help you?"

"We're here to meet JJ Abrams for the pitch meeting at 10:40 am." Rocco spoke with a serious glare.

"And you are?"

"Rocco, the food man, Botte."

"Derrick Acosta, the fidget spinner god."

"Room 143, second door left, up these stairs." the secretary pointed towards a tall staircase leading to the second floor.

"Thank You, my lady." Rocco said before turning around, ass facing the lady secretary, taking his pants off, pulling his two tectonic ass cheeks apart with his greasy butter fingers to reveal an exposed asshole 2x larger than Mr Goatse's red zone. A fart commences, a fart like no other, for this ass is fully exposed. With only the veiny inner working of the anus in the way, the gust of wind passes through and creates a ripple sound so pure that it sounds like it was only to be handled by the most purely trained of classical music prodigies.

Rocco pulls his pants up. "Did you like that?"

"Fuck yes I did! Nothing in my boring life will ever top this moment!"

"That's right." Derrick said with confidence.

The skin on the lady's left hand starts melting and dripping on the desk. She tries to control the dripping with her right hand, but ends up breaking both hands off, making a loud "PLOP!" noise as both hands fall on the table within milliseconds of each other, having both turned into a clayish blobs melting down.

The lady face goes from beautifully well defined to vertically dripping puddle of flesh and blood. Eventually, the muscles holding the bones weaken and melt away, causing all the parts of the body to collapse and melt away apart. 10 more seconds, the flesh has completely melted down from the stench of the farts and all the blood in the body spills out as a result, all over the desk, chair and floor.

"I guess you could say she was a Temporary Secretary." Rocco says from his heightened position over the puddle of goo.

Rocco and Derrick go to Room 143 and see a vision not even the gods could have envisioned. JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof, together again in a room waiting to hear what Rocco and Derrick have to add to their wide world of wholly original entertainment.

Rocco steps forward in the arena. "Picture this, 2 sexy women and 2 hot guys are the only human survivors in a world taken over by grotesque alien creatures that invaded planet earth overnight."

JJ Abrams is intrigued. "I like this, but what is the mystery at the core of this story concept. We need to be able to build a sizable franchise off this bold concept."

"Well, turns out they were in a dreamlike state that made them perceive another dimension in which the alien rule the earth while imprisoning the previous earthlings in a world where they think they are free, but really, they are slaves to the aliens."

JJ loves this idea. "Reminds me of The Matrix, which is a fantastic thing."

Lindelof chimes in. "I want to know how this story says something deeper about our society, because the films and series at Bad Robot are all about the exploration of the human condition."

"The aliens that took over the earth are Trump supporters." says Derrick.

Damon makes an orgasm face as he pounds his open left hand on the desk. His crotch area wets up with semen, a ray of cum fires through the dress pants and sprays right into Derrick's face.

"I WANT TO FUCKING FUCK YOU!" said Damon.

"My girlfriend just left me, why not?"

"Hey guys, mind if I join in?" Rocco interjects.

JJ gives his say. "I think we could all use a bit more sexual tension. You guys agree?"

Everyone in the room collectively agrees. Derrick removes his multiple layers of clothing, JJ unbuttons his signature blue shirt, Damon rips off his complete suit in a matter of seconds. Rocco nervously takes off his Little Ceasars hoodie, because being topless makes him nervous, but he'll commit to the act for his hero JJ Abrams.

All 4 of them take off their pants and underwear. Damon notices something bizarre.

"Derrick, you seem to have a bit of extra skin." Damon refers to the fact that Derrick is indeed uncircumcised.

JJ chimes in. "Don't worry about that, we'll fix that right up, just like 'The Rise of Skywalker'." As he pulls out a switchblade covered with dry blood to circumcise Derrick.

"WAIT A SECOND YOU GUYS! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS AT ALL!" Derrick screams as he is held in place by Damon and shushed by Rocco.

"It's going to be OK, it will just be a little bit of pain, real quick!" Rocco says as he covers Derrick's mouth.

JJ kneels down to the floor right in front of Derrick's penis. "Don't worry, I've done this to 4 other guys last week. I'm like a real doctor, minus the diplomas on the wall."

JJ slightly stretches the skin off Derrick's penis as Derrick is panicking and being calmed down by Rocco.

"Tight skin, I see." JJ puts the knife away on the floor.

He then proceeds to hold the penis in place with his left hand and slaps Derrick's penis multiple times with his right hand with a strong velocity. He switches to a right hand hold, left hand slap position for multiple more slaps in order to loosen the skin on all sides equally.

JJ takes out the knife again. Derrick is still trembling with fear.

"Hold still, unless you want to lose your whole dick." JJ says in a frustrated tone.

JJ pulls the skin of the penis wide open and cuts a quick slit at the top of Derrick's foreskin and swiftly pulls the knife away. Derrick is screaming at the top of his lungs and shaking his whole entire body. Rocco and Damon hold Derrick back in place in a matter of seconds.

JJ's cut was indeed successful, no cuts to the gland, although the freshly cut skin was bleeding all over the place, as was expected. JJ takes the bloody foreskin and pulls it back, neatly rolling it into a nice sleeve.

At this point, JJ Abrams gets off the floor, gets some disinfecting wipes and kneels back into position. He wipes up the bloody mess from the tip of the now exposed gland, to the wrinkles of the freshly peeled skin. After being satisfied with his clean up job, JJ throws away the disinfecting wipes. And goes to the bathroom to wash his hands.

JJ comes out of the bathroom. "Job well done, Derrick has now been successfully circumcised, but I'm afraid our planned orgy will have to be dismissed for at least a couple of days in order for grown man Derrick's freshly peeled skin to recover."

At this point, Derrick has passed out due to the pain of circumcision.

"Damon, lay Derrick on the bed in Secret Bedroom #2. Make sure his penis does not get infected, you know what to do." JJ speaks.

"Yes, Sir JJ" Damon agrees as he picks up Derrick from the ground and carries him down a dark hallway, hidden behind a shelf that slides out of the way by pulling a specific Blu Ray out of the library.

The library slides back into position as Damon is far into the hallway carrying Derrick.

"Is Derrick going to be OK? I'm still very concerned" Rocco asks.

"Of course, you remember last time we did this in a meeting, right. Guy someone else brought was uncircumcised and he turned out to be a Hollywood top dog. Believe me Rocco, I know what I'm doing more than anybody in this town, medically or cinematically." JJ says in a comforting tone.

"You know what? You're right. Everything you've ever done tends to end well, every show, every decision, every conversation, what could possibly go wrong here?"

"Exactly." JJ whispers as he leans in and starts passionately kissing Rocco.

JJ's thin lips somehow find a way to envelop Rocco's generous Italian lippage. JJ, wanting to show his devotion in Rocco, sticks his tongue deep in Rocco's mouth and cleans the leftover particles of iHop waffles from the palace, teeth, and cheeks of Rocco mouth with the tongue.

JJ then takes his tongue out of Rocco's mouth, swallows The Leftovers, and simply exhales. "Delicious"

"I feel cleansed" Rocco whispers.

Rocco and JJ get back into the passionate kissing, with Rocco pushing JJ to the ground and jumping on top of him. After a couple of minutes of pure kissing, Rocco rolls over to his right side and gets on all four.

"JJ, I WANT YOU TO FIST ME ASS HARD ASS YOU POSSIBLY CAN!" Rocco yells with passion.

"Much obliged." JJ gets up and kneels back down behind Rocco beautifully flubby ass.

JJ charges up his right fist, as Rocco prepares by getting his hands off the floor and as he stands on both of his knees, spreading open his buttcheeks like he did to the secretary, in order to receive JJ's massive punch right in the spot.

JJ concentrates as he aims this charged up punch and he proceeds to fire away his fist squarely into Rocco's exposed anus.

"FUCK YEAH! DO IT AGAIN!" Rocco exclaims.

JJ rams his right fist in the exposed anus about a hundred times before JJ pulls out of his final fisting and Rocco blacks out with the biggest smile ever, frozen on his face.


End file.
